Dulce como un blues amargo
by Ghayda
Summary: No tengo tiempo para explicarte nada, y no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones tampoco, Granger. Por tu bien, Malfoy, espero no arrepentirme de esto.
1. Chapter 1

Alzó los ojos hacia el cielo nocturno que lo cubría a él y a todos esa noche. Se preguntó qué escribirían, qué dirían de ese cielo allí mismo todos los maricones poetas y soñadores que habían pasado, y pasaban sus vidas enteras describiéndolo y halagándolo con tanta pasión. En aquellos momentos, donde la luna parecía haberse escondido tras nubes oscuras, el cielo era un eco, un reflejo fiel de lo que sucedía debajo del mismo. Donde él se encontraba ahora parado.

No había sido difícil. No había sido fácil. Todo había simplemente sucedido, y él y todos creía, se habían sencillamente dejado llevar por la corriente de aquella ola de sangre, guerra y dolor.

¿Cómo podría alguien haber detenido todo aquello? ¿Quién? ¿San Potter y compañía? Siempre le había odiado. Por una cosa u otra, siempre tenía una justificación para hacerlo, y sino, no importaba. Aún así, más odiaba a los que habían esperado de él un halo de luz blanca rodeándolo mientras ganaba la guerra por sí solo y le crecían dos jodidas alas angelicales tras su espalda mientras tanto. El rayado no podría haber previsto esto. No podría haberlo sabido. Y de ser así, ¿Qué hubiese podido hacer? ¿Qué diferencia a lo que ahora de seguro estaba haciendo -defendiendo sus amigos e intentando matar al Señor Oscuro- podría haber existido?

Un rayo de luz verde iluminó sus ojos grises mientras volvía a descenderlos hacia su alrededor.

Ni siquiera él mismo se consideraba un mortífago, incluso a pesar que la marca en su antebrazo decía lo contrario. Tampoco se creía así mismo como uno de los buenos, teniendo en cuenta que una máscara plateada cubría su rostro, y una capucha negra junto con el resto de su túnica, cubría lo demás.

No había sido su decisión estar del lado en el que estaba. Su apellido había decidido por él, ni siquiera su padre había tenido que convencerlo demasiado. No había razón. Draco siempre supo cual sería su destino. Claro que, eso no había impedido que le temblara la mano metafórica, y literalmente hablando en muchas ocasiones.

Sintió como alguien tiraba de su túnica desde abajo, y como si fuese por simple inercia, acrecentó el descendimiento de su rostro hacia sus pies. Un rostro cubierto de tierra, no lo suficientemente sucio como para ocultar las facciones llenas de miedo y dolor, lo observaba. Sus ropas estaban tan o más mugrientas que su cara, lo que ponía en evidencia que se había arrastrado hasta la persona más cercana. Hacia él.

Los labios de aquel chico de no más de catorce años, se abrían y cerraban con cierta desesperación. Estaba gritándole, pero él no podía escucharle.

No solo porque tanto fuera como dentro de Hogwarts el caos reinaba, y los gritos de todos, tanto de terror como de aquellos que lanzaban hechizo tras hechizo decoraban su alrededor. Sino porque el ex-Slyherin estaba, pero no estaba allí. Como si estuviese viendo todo aquello desde un plano superior, desde el más allá. ¿No le habían matado ya? ¿No había estado suficientemente tiempo parado sin hacer nada como para que uno de los suyos o de los otros decidieran acabar con él?

Un nuevo tirón, esta vez más fuerte, logró que pestañeara por debajo de la máscara. Observó atentamente al castaño que continuaba gritándole, y Draco aumentó la presión de sus dientes contra los mismos. No estaba seguro, pero creía haber leído un: 'Mátame' a partir del movimiento de sus labios. Inhaló una gran porción de oxígeno por la nariz, y antes de poder siquiera exhalarla, un nuevo rayo de luz pasó frente a sus ojos, con la diferencia que esta vez pudo ver donde terminó golpeando.

Sintió como la cabeza del chico caía sobre sus pies, inerte.

—¿Sabes qué es mejor que asesinar a sangre fría? —la voz lánguida y algo agitada de Zabini llegó zumbante a sus oídos, mientras finalmente exhalaba aquel oxígeno pendiente, y volvía a enderezar su espalda. —Hacerlo y saber que eso es justamente lo que el otro deseaba.

No importaba que como él, la máscara cubriera el rostro de su compañero. Supo que Blaise estaría sonriendo con sadismo marcado en su sonrisa mientras observaba el cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios esperas para moverte y hacer algo? ¡Estamos en medio de una jodida guerra! —le gritó. Evidentemente no le había reconocido, y no lo culpaba ya que para eso mismo llevaban el traje que vestían. También tenía buen punto. Le daría eso a favor.

Sin embargo, el rubio podía tener sus dilemas. Podía no querer estar allí en esos momentos. Podía ser demasiado cobarde en algunas situaciones, demasiado racional en otras, e impulsivo. Podía incluso quedarse parado en ese mismo lugar hasta que en verdad terminaran matándolo o dejándolo inconsciente. Podía no ser ni una cosa ni la otra. Ni un mortífago, ni un auror. Ni bueno ni malo. Podría a partir de ese día dejar de ser respetado o temido.

Pero era un Malfoy. Y por sobre todo era _Draco_. Y como tal, no recibiría órdenes de nadie a quien él considerara inferior. Nadie a quién él no quisiera seguir. Nadie quién quisiera joder con él. Blaise en esos momentos, no lo era.

Volvió a apretar con mayor fuerza sus dientes, casi lastimándose, antes de ladear su rostro unos centímetros y girarlo hacia su izquierda, donde Zabini, vestido igual, parecía un fiel reflejo de él.

El moreno pareció reconocerlo, porque Draco pudo observar como éste entrecerró levemente los ojos, y finalmente se enderezó, casi dando un paso hacia atrás. Supuso que su mirada glacial, tanto en intensidad como en color, era fácil de distinguir.

Sintió una leve electricidad recorrer las yemas de sus dedos, mientras estos sostenían su varita a un costado de su pierna. Su mente se decidía entre mandar a volar a Blaise o ignorarlo como a todos los demás.

Finalmente, volvió a girar su rostro, y formando una mueca inescrutable, pasó por encima del cuerpo, dejando atrás a un mortífago indeciso. Vacilante sin saber si acababa de despertar un compañero feroz o perder uno. ¿Qué diría si supiese que ni siquiera Malfoy sabía la respuesta a aquella problemática?

Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía hilos jalando de él. La pregunta del porqué ahora se asomaba en su mente, pero no quería preguntársela. Sabía que no tenía una respuesta. Irónico el momento para decidir ser una florcita rebelde. Pero el punto es que le estaba sucediendo. Podía sentir en el correr de sus venas la decisión que tomó sin pensar, y sin embargo, sin vacilar. Y aún así, ni siquiera estaba seguro de nada, ni de sus pensamientos, ni de sus movimientos.

A medida continuaba caminando, lentamente comenzaban a pegar contra él sus cuestionamientos y su propia conciencia. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Dónde iba?

No tenía tiempo ni interés en hacer una aproximación de cuantos cuerpos pasó por arriba después del que Blaise había asesinado. Pero el número sería algo que descompondría a más de uno. El polvo que la tierra levantaba a causa de los encantamientos, corridas y movimientos que todos allí hacían, fue algo que aprovechó para llegar a donde sea quería llegar vivo.

Sus pies se encargaron al menos de contestar su última pregunta, debido a que justo después de haber esquivado ágilmente un hechizo por parte de un alumno, dio un salto para entrar al castillo. Aprovechó que la puerta estaba abierta del todo, y dejaba un pequeño hueco entre la pared y esta, en donde se permitió tomar aire.

No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar cuando algo lo golpeó con fiereza, al mismo tiempo que una punzada de dolor atacó el costado de su cintura, logrando que su espalda y nuca se golpearan fuertemente contra la pared. Apoyó su mano en donde el hechizo había golpeado, mientras entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos, entre dolor y enojo. No se sorprendió al sentir más dolor una vez hizo esto.

Ni tampoco cuando al levantar su mirada encontró a Longbottom apuntándole. El gordinflón idiota se había atrevido a lanzarle un hechizo. El mundo estaba jodidamente dado vuelta.

Malfoy logró apoyar la palma de su mano contra la pared, ayudándose así mismo a levantarse mientras el ex-Gryffindor terminaba de acercarse. El rubio casi sonríe burlón al notar como el pulso del castaño temblaba, logrando que la varita no pudiese mantenerse fija. Le hizo acordar a él mismo algunas semanas atrás cuando había estado en su lugar. Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo había puesto a prueba para torturar a incontables muggles e incluso magos impuros y otros cuantos traidores. El famoso dilema de querer, pero no poder.

La diferencia entre Neville y Draco, es que su vida dependía de un hilo en el momento en el que el Lord Tenebroso se lo había ordenado, no tenía opción. Y Salazar sabía con cuanta fuerza había tenido que cerrar los ojos durante las noches para que las imágenes y los gritos no lo acosaran en sus sueños.

—¡No te m-muevas o te mataré mortífago, lo juro! —si bien su voz temblaba, el brillo decidido de Neville mostraba la valentía que como león conservaría de por vida.

Por su parte, Draco suspiró cansino y frunció sus labios. —Ustedes los leones no pierden oportunidad para demostrar cuan honorables son, ¿Verdad? —preguntó con fastidio y cierta repugnancia, enderezándose por completo, pero sintiendo aún esa punzada de dolor.

—¡He dicho que no te mu—no pudo terminar aquella frase, porque Draco había removido su máscara, y bajado su capucha. Se estaba asfixiando, y el dolor le exigía más aire en sus pulmones. Además de que su respiración no era efectivamente muy tranquila.

Su cabello platino caía rebelde sobre su frente, borrando el peinado que prolijamente él había realizado antes que todo empezara. Como si su viaje a Hogwarts de aquella noche junto a los demás mortífagos hubiese sido de lo más común.

Alzó sus ojos hacia Neville, y formó una sonrisa espléndidamente sarcástica, mezclada con una mueca que denotaba los restos de dolor, y que no terminó convirtiéndose en una carcajada porque el castaño se acercó a él lo suficiente como para apretar la punta de su varita en su pecho.

—Malfoy— susurró con desprecio, y Draco lejos de sentirse incómodo, alzó sus cejas enigmáticamente.

—Felicitaciones, eres muy inteligente. ¿Cómo es que no quedaste en Ravenclaw? —no era tiempo ni lugar de ironías, pero se las dejaba servidas en bandejas de plata.

—Todos siempre supimos que eras de este tipo de calaña, Malfoy—el castaño aumentó la presión de la varita contra él, y Draco cambió sus facciones burlonas por unas más serias.

—Podemos tener una preciosa charla de cómo logré satisfacer a todos, o puedes moverte de mi camino y joder a otro—sonrió con falsa amabilidad, dando un paso hacia el frente, al mismo tiempo que Neville algo confundido volvía a empujarlo hacia atrás.

—Estás demente si piensas que te dejaré ir. ¡E-Eres un mortífago! ¡Igual que todos los que vinieron a matarnos aquí! ¿Porqué piensas que dejaré que tú entre todos se vaya caminando tranquilamente? ¿Para poder ir a matar a otros? Demente es poco, Malfoy. —

"_Mierda"_, pensó. "_¿Justo ahora tenía que rebelarse aquel energúmeno?"_

Suspiró con pesadez, y bajó sus hombros, intentando calmar la voz en su cabeza que pedía a gritos que se deshiciera de él de cualquier modo.

—Me importa una mierda lo que pienses tú. Piensa por una vez en tu patética vida, y entiende que si quisiera haberte hecho daño a ti, o a tus amiguitos ya lo habría hecho. Vine como mortífago, te hablo como uno, pero no estoy actuando como tal. No he matado a nadie y dudo que tú lo hayas hecho. Si quieres que yo sea tu primero, me sentiré _verdaderamente_ honrado. Sino, déjame ir, y detén a los que verdaderamente quieren dejarte sin nada. —

Neville pestañeó, completamente anonadado, y el rubio se preguntó cómo es que lo habían dejado entrar a Hogwarts cuando era obvio que le faltaban neuronas.

El sonido de gritos más agudos y en unísono logró que ambos dirigieran su atención a no más de unos cinco metros, en donde un grupo de tres encapuchados se encontraban acorralando a unos alumnos de no más de trece años, quienes con la varita en alto y todo, mucho no podían hacer contra sus enemigos.

Draco observó su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a alguien que los recatase heroicamente, pero o estaban lidiando con sus propios problemas, o estaban estúpidamente atontados como el que tenía frente a él.

—¡Mierda, Longbottom! ¡Con estúpidos como tú la guerra para los tuyos está más que perdida! —le espetó con rudeza, mientras le hacía a un lado con los labios fruncidos.

Cruzó nuevamente frente a las puertas de Hogwarts, y esquivó una vez más un rayo que pensó terminaría golpeándole, pero se detuvo para darle de lleno a alguien más allí fuera. Sus pies ágilmente saltaron trozos de lo que había sido la otra puerta que completaba el hueco de la entrada, y con la varita en alto, intentó primero distinguir a los alumnos en vano, para luego dirigir su atención a los mortífagos. Con las máscaras y vestimentas le sería imposible.

Se sentía como Potter al rescate. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo, ni de dónde había salido el impulso de evitar la muerte de esos idiotas que deberían haberse quedado en sus casas en vez de asistir al colegio en primer lugar.

Sin embargo no vaciló al llegar allí mismo, donde los mismos chicos que él había irónicamente corrido a defender, le miraban con los ojos demasiado abiertos para su propia salud una vez él terminó de situarse detrás de los tres mortífagos.

En el mismo momento en que uno de estos últimos al ver las expresiones de ellos comenzaba a girarse, muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Uno de los alumnos gritó nuevamente, queriendo llamar la atención de ese mismo encapuchado, lo que logró descolocar a todos los que estaban en medio de esa área, incluyéndole. El enmascarado del medio levantó la varita, y en consecuencia, Draco imitó el movimiento. Al mismo tiempo, probablemente, ambos entreabrieron sus labios para dictar el hechizo que saldría de sus varitas. El problema fue que alguien más que hasta ese momento no había entrado en escena, se había adelantado a aquella acción unos segundos antes.

—¡Flipendo! —gritó una voz femenina viniendo desde la izquierda de Draco.

El hechizo le dio de lleno al mortífago que había levantado la varita, y se llevó con él a otro más antes de caer ambos desplomados unos metros más allá. Sin embargo el último que quedaba se giró hacia el lugar en donde aquella voz había sonado y sin pensarlo, Draco agitó su varita.

—¡Unicortris! —la luz salió dirigida velozmente, para golpear a quien en algún momento pudo haber sido compañero de casa.

Uniéndosele a los otros, el cuerpo del mortífago cayó cerca de los dos anteriores, y Draco se enderezó, mientras se mantenía en silencio unos segundos repasando en su mente lo que acababa de hacer. Observó entonces un movimiento a su lado.

En donde anteriormente habían estado los alumnos que de seguro habían salido corriendo, una cabellera enmarañada, completamente desaliñada y castaña contorneaba el rostro femenino y algo sucio aquí y allá que ahora lo enfrentaba en su lugar.

El Slytherin la observó casi perplejo, no le había reconocido la voz al escucharla nombrar aquel hechizo, por lo que no sabía que había sido a ella a quien literalmente, había salvado. Le daba igual en realidad sea quien hubiese sido, pero aún así, salvar a Granger era un paso muy agigantado de lo que hubiese hecho una hora atrás.

—¿Malfoy?¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó con los ojos desorbitados, claramente sin poder lo que sus ojos estaban mirando. El rubio temió que le pidiera pellizcarla para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando.

Frunció sin embargo levemente los labios. Si cada vez que alguien lo viese esa noche actuaría de la misma forma, se largaría de allí y mandaría a freír a todos.

— Agradéceme luego y métete en tus asuntos mientras tanto, Granger. —contestó con acidez, mientras cuadraba los hombros y pasaba por su lado para luego desviar su mirada a sus costados, cerciorándose de que nada le impediría colarse por el pasillo más cercano.

Jodida Granger. Siempre jodiéndole la paciencia. Estaban en el medio de la guerra y debía cuestionarle. Una empollona sabelotodo que, justamente siempre quería saberlo todo.

En el momento en el que iba a dar un paso más, un dolor punzante, profundo, le atacó en su antebrazo. No tuvo que temer de ningún hechizo, porque bien conocía él lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Tuvo que apoyar su hombro contra la pared de la esquina en la que se encontraba, y apretar sus dientes para reprimir un gemido de dolor. Le ardía como fuego mismo. Voldemort les estaba llamando. Les estaba incentivando con esa llamada. Quería ganar. Debía ganar. Les estaba _ordenando_ ganar.

—Maldita sea—susurró entre dientes, mientras apoyaba su nuca contra la pared y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo esperaba que pudiesen pelear los mortífagos si el dolor era tan insoportable?

—¿E-Estás herido? —

Draco bruscamente giró su rostro para encontrar una vez más el de Hermione mirándole extrañamente preocupada y desconfiada al mismo tiempo. Su movimiento la alteró o asustó, provocando que ella diera dos pasos hacia atrás. Lo segundo en sus ojos lo entendía, no confiaba en él y él no quería su estúpida confianza tampoco. Lo primero sencillamente le dio ganas de empujarla ahí mismo.

Lentamente, y como si se hubiese posado hielo sobre su antebrazo, el ardor comenzó a desvanecer, y pudo volver a abrir del todo sus ojos ya que se habían encontrado entrecerrados intentando tolerar el mismo. Exhaló aire entre sus dientes, y al encontrarse justo en una esquina, aprovechó para apoyar ambas manos en cada pared adyacente a él, y poder pararse nuevamente.

Desde el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un movimiento vacilante por parte de la Gryffindor, de querer acercarse más no lo hizo. Lo cual agradeció, no quería que le tocara ni tocarle. Le seguía pareciendo patética, insufrible y una simple ratón de biblioteca.

Una vez pudo apoyar su espalda contra la pared, con los labios fruncidos y gotas de transpiración cayendo por su frente, se dispuso a caminar pero Granger se interpuso en su camino, de manera casi impulsiva a su forma de verlo.

—Un momento Malfoy, no te vas de aquí hasta que no me digas q-que está sucediendo— Sus palabras fueron emitidas con cierta rapidez y agitación, pero con la misma fastidiosa determinación de siempre.

—Oh, nada malo Granger. Es sólo que este mediodía empezó una guerra de comida en el Gran Comedor, todos contra todos, deberías haber visto a McGonagall arriba de las mesas lanzando panecillos. Fue todo un espectáculo. Pero todo se fue por las ramas y terminó en una pequeña guerra. — Sonrió ampliamente, sin rastro de burla en sus facciones, mientras que la castaña a medida lo había escuchado, había dejado que sus dientes se apretaran más y más entre ellos.

En el momento en el que ella abrió la boca para seguramente imponerle que se deje de tonterías o lo mandaría al diablo, el rubio deshizo aquella sonrisa de su rostro, y plantó nuevamente aquella seriedad glacial y superior en su rostro. Se acercó bruscamente a ella, tanto que fue la castaña quien tuvo que dar otro paso hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a la cara, y por el simple hecho de obviamente no sentirse cómoda con la cercanía.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, sabelotodo? Tus amigos deben estar muriendo en este preciso momento mientras te encuentras lidiando conmigo. No tengo tiempo para explicarte nada, y no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones tampoco —

Hermione le observó con una mezcla de sentimientos, probablemente con proporciones demasiado iguales de cada uno como para determinarlos bien. Pero Draco supuso que el odio y la sorpresa eran los que más abundaban. Después de todo, lo que le había dicho era la verdad. No estaban en la mejor situación para que ella se detuviera a hacerla las diez preguntas más curiosas de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo la castaña como siempre no bajó la mirada, incluso a pesar de que los ojos grises del Slytherin se mantuvieron fijos en los suyos, penetrándolos.

Finalmente ella volvió a dar un paso atrás, y tragó saliva, manteniendo el contacto visual.

—Por tu bien, Malfoy, espero no arrepentirme de esto— Le dijo con cierta serenidad pero ferocidad al mismo tiempo, y se giró para retirarse, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Neville, e intercambiar miradas obviamente por él. Sin despegar su atención de Malfot hasta que tuvo que hacerlo obligadamente al salir del Castillo por el mismo lugar por el que él había entrado, la figura de la castaña desapareció.

Por su parte, Draco siguió sus movimientos hasta que la perdió de vista, dedicándose menos de dos segundos para recorrer su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida. Por simple curiosidad, ni siquiera por verdadera preocupación. Pura inercia, quizá. Ya que algo que jamás podría sentir por ella, era preocupación. O cualquier sentimiento de ese tipo. De hecho la persona que le preocupaba en verdad era su madre.

Aquel pensamiento le golpeó levemente, pero con rapidez alzó el mentón y con movimientos ágiles se enderezo una vez más, y lo despejó de su mente. No era tiempo ni lugar para debilidades. Estaba en contra de todos. Desde donde él lo veía, podía ser atacado por mortífagos y aurores al mismo tiempo. Le dedicó una mirada con una ceja en alto al estúpido Gryffindor que lo observaba esperando algún signo que pudiera justificar atacarlo. Aquello provocó en el rubio una sonrisa ladina, cargada de arrogancia y sarcasmo, para luego dirigirse a los pasillos con la varita en alto, dispuesto a defender lo que ni él sabía qué.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, primero y principal, muchas gracias por leer (: **

**Segundo, quería explicar más o menos de qué va a tratar este pequeño fic. En realidad lo empecé a escribir hace mucho, y por un impulso, decidí publicarlo ahora.**

**Básicamente, voy a hacer una relación entre ellos dos que parta desde el odio/rencor al amor, de una forma muy lenta, paulatina. Personalmente no me gusta que pasen de uno a otro en dos capítulos nada más, ya que no sería muy realista.**

**Sin embargo de a poco voy a pulir la misma, y a los personajes, que hace mucho tiempo no escribo!**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva siempre es bienvenida :3**

**Un beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

Los destellos iluminaban el cielo de tal forma que imaginó si se miraran desde muy lejos, en otro panorama, y desde una perspectiva diferente, sería algo bastante único. Pero desde la suya, desde la de todos sus amigos y compañeros de colegio que ahora se encontraban luchando en contra del bando oscuro, admirar el cielo en esos momentos estaba lejos, muy lejos de ser siquiera una posibilidad. Y de hecho, cada destello era un escalofrío. Porque significaba una posible muerte. Sangre. Un duelo. Y en definitiva, un ganador y un perdedor.

No había neutros, ¿Cómo podía haberlos? Aquello era blanco o negro. Lamentablemente vivías o morías, y todo gracias al que No-debe-ser-nombrado. Y ella, Harry, Ron, y todos los que consideraba amigos y aliados, esa noche, estaban dispuestos a morir por sus creencias, por la libertad, por Hogwarts, por ellos, y por todos.

Y sin embargo, en el momento en el que pensó que tenía todo bajo control, sin contar las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos cada vez que miraba de reojo los rostros de alumnos que perdieron la vida, apareció de la nada un chico de su edad. Vestido como un mortífago, con las creencias –creía ella hasta ese entonces, y aún quizá también- de los mismos, con la marca en su antebrazo, una familia constituida por mortífagos y allegada a Voldemort, atacando a tres de los que se suponía estaban del lado de él. Más encima, para defender a quienes defendían lo que él y los suyos vinieron a destruir. O al menos a hacerlo en un principio.

Hermione no podía concentrarse, porque no podía entenderlo. Y no podía vivir con algo que no entendía, mucho menos pensar bien. No encontraba a ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos –cosa que no ayudaba- y apenas podía centrarse para defender y atacar aquí y allá cada vez debía hacerlo mientras continuaba atravesando las ruinas fueras de Hogwarts.

¿Qué se supone que hacía Malfoy? ¿Era un truco? ¿Alguna especie de manipulación hacia todos por si ellos ganaban la guerra y él podía así quedar bien con todos? ¿Había hecho bien en dejarlo ir así sin más? ¿Y si había sido burlada por él? ¿Y si de hecho, segundos después de dejarlo, atacó a alguien? ¿A Harry? ¿A Ron? ¿A Neville? Muchas, por no decir todas las posibilidades eran de hecho, posibles. Después de todo, poco y nada conocía al Slytherin. No tenían absolutamente nada en común más allá de Hogwarts y el odio mutuo. Es decir, sabía que era un engreído, arrogante, bueno para nada, con un cerebro que dejaba de funcionar cada vez abría la boca. Pero realmente, no conocía a Draco Malfoy.

Y aún así, en su mente la imagen de él con la varita en alto, enfrentando a aquellos tres mortífagos para luego, atacar a uno y lograr de esa manera que no le atacara a ella, se había quedado grabada. Pocas veces en su vida se había quedado sin palabras, siempre tenía algún tipo de respuesta, lo que llevaba justamente, a muchas peleas verbales con Malfoy. Pero esa noche, y hacía unos minutos, le había costado increíblemente demasiado hablar. Fue un balde de agua fría, como si estuviese en otro universo paralelo.

Y es que la misma palabra 'Malfoy' era sinónimo de maldad, arrogancia y desagrado a su forma de verlo. Específicamente Draco, quien en todos esos años en Hogwarts, jamás la había dejado tranquila por estúpidos asuntos de sangre. Pero ahora en esos momentos, ni siquiera quería seguir pensando más en lo sucedido, porque más lo pensaba, menos se lo creía. Terminaría llegando a la conclusión de que se lo había imaginado todo por un golpe en la cabeza. Y sinceramente, quizá sería lo mejor.

Hermione pasó su mano derecha, la cual llevaba la varita, a través de su frente, y se quitó gotas de sudor y restos de tierra que había ganado a lo largo de la noche. Su espalda estaba ahora apoyada contra lo que en otros momentos hubiese sido una pared completa. Su pecho ascendía y descendía, a un ritmo muy alto, casi con la misma rapidez e intensidad con la que sus pensamientos iban y venían dentro de su cabeza. El sonido de un estruendo a su derecha la hizo despegarse de aquel lugar, y volver a correr hacia el mismo lugar por el cual había venido. Eran muy pocos a comparación de ellos, y no estaba segura de las posibilidades de ganar que tenían. Harry era la única, y no podía encontrarlo. Sólo rezaba porque estuviese bien, junto con Ron.

Originalmente iban a permanecer juntos, pero el derrumbe de una de las escaleras y el techo de un aula de arriba de ellos los separó, dejándola a ella de un lado, y a ellos dos del otro. Podrían haberlo rodeado, pero los mortífagos eran demasiados, y no podían contra ellos, no solos. Por eso habían corrido lo más que pudieron hasta encontrarse al menos ella, con Remus y Tonks, quienes hicieron lo posible e imposible, hasta que finalmente pudieron establecer aquella zona. Y ahora, no solo no sabía qué hacer, sino que tenía en su mente la indecisión sobre Malfoy. Tenía miedo de haber tomado la decisión incorrecta, ya que en medio de la guerra y hechizos, probablemente había decidido muy rápido, o quizá no. No tenía ni tiempo físicamente hablando para pensarlo. No si quería volver adentro en una pieza.

Pero en algún pequeño momento, había vuelto a tomar una decisión, sin saberlo, y aquella era que buscaría al Slytherin nuevamente y seguiría sus pasos desde cerca. De un modo u otro, debía buscar a sus amigos, y daba igual si era dentro o fuera de Hogwarts, era un cincuenta y cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades.

Esquivó un hechizo de una forma bastante ágil, tanto que incluso se sorprendió así misma y se sintió orgullosa. De estar en otras situaciones hubiese alzado la vista sonriendo para ver si alguien la había visto hacerlo. Pero aquel pensamiento ni siquiera logró formarse, ya que aprovechó que un auror se hizo cargo del mortífago que la había atacado, y corrió casi tropezando un par de veces hasta nuevamente entrar al castillo.

—¡Stupefy!— gritó casi por inercia al ver un borrón negro acercándose a ella entre tanto polvo que había en el aire, pero estando segura de que no era uno de los suyos. El hombre salió disparado hacia un punto en el que la castaña no se tomó tiempo de observar, ya que alguien la tomó del hombro y la giró, pero no lo suficientemente brusco como para sentir peligro de aquel agarre.

El rostro sucio y redondo de Neville la recibió, junto con una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa en medio de los rasguños que la delineaban. Sus ojos no se centraban en su cara, ya que el castaño cada cinco segundos miraba a sus costados, sin embargo Hermione se sintió aliviada al encontrarlo nuevamente, y sobre todo, sano y salvo.

—Neville— Murmuró suspirando para luego sonreír débilmente. —Me asustaste, c-creí que quizá Malf— Se vio interrumpida por la mirada de su compañero.

—El idiota se fue por allí— le dijo señalando la entrada de un pasillo, la cual tenía una de sus partes laterales derrumbada. —N-No entiendo qué le sucede, Hermione. Es como si de repente el sabor de las ranas de chocolate cambiase al de una hormiga muerta. Demasiado extraño, y muy sospechoso. —

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, y fue muy claro que los pensamientos y sentimientos de él hacia Draco eran todo menos buenos. Y obviamente, eran justificados y hasta ella misma sentía y pensaba igual.

—Lo sé. Por eso quiero encontrarlo. —

—¿Encontrarlo? —Preguntó confundido, frunciendo el seño. —P-Pero si lo dejaste ir hace apenas unos segundos. A menos que hayas descubierto que era todo un engaño.. ¡Juro por Merlín le meteré la vari— Se interrumpió así mismo con un estruendo que hizo temblar hasta el mismo piso, y ambos se corrieron unos pasos a un costado.

La castaña negó rápidamente su rostro, con la respiración agitada. —No, pero me arrepentí. No sé si estuvo bien mi decisión, y lo mejor sería qu—

Otro estruendo esta vez aún mayor logró que comenzaran a caer algunos cuadros y con el mismo gritos empezaron a aparecer, asustados y de terror. Hermione abrió los ojos sin entender, y cuando se dispuso a seguir a Neville quien había dado un paso en orden de ver qué sucedía, la detuvo con sus manos.

—Hermione, ve por Malfoy. Yo puedo aquí. Además tienes que encontrar a Harry ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó alzando sus cejas con una esperanza contagiosa, y ella tras dudarlo unos segundos, asintió rápidamente.

—Si, gracias Neville. Y cuídate por favor. — Le pidió apretando los labios, comenzando a caminar como pudo, debido a que los temblores continuaban. Sin embargo no había hecho ni cinco pasos que escuchó a su amigo gritando su nombre. Se giró con el corazón en la boca, sin saber qué pensar, y al observarlo ileso y aún en su lugar, el mismo volvió a su lugar.

—¡Tú también! ¡De _él_ especialmente! –Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y aún así a Hermione le llegó con dificultad, pero entendió sus palabras.

Volvió a asentir, y mientras con cierta dificultad se introducía en aquel oscuro pasillo y con la varita en mano, pensó que Malfoy debería de cuidarse de ella si le había mentido. Mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando a pesar de la oscuridad, a unos metros observó el cuerpo de un mortífago inconsciente en el suelo. Entreabrió sus labios a medida se fue acercando al mismo, y sus ojos lo observaron casi atónitos, sin saber ella qué pensar. Y es que había muchas probabilidades de que el Slytherin hubiese sido el responsable de aquello.

Un temblor se hizo notar, y dio un paso adelante para estabilizar su cuerpo, sin querer pisar el cuerpo que aún seguía a sus pies. Pero eso no importó, ya que ahogó un gemido de susto y sorpresa, comprobando que había sido Malfoy el atacante de aquel mortífago tras escuchar su voz y un segundo después verlo frente a ella, mirándola con el desagrado de siempre.

* * *

><p>En el momento en el que se dio paso por aquel pasillo, con un movimiento de varita realizó el hechizo <em>Lumus <em>ya que no veía una mierda. Sus pasos sin embargo eran lentos y precavidos, él bien conocía las instrucciones de casi todos los mortífagos, había grupos pequeños de no más de tres que tenían un objetivo específico. Por ello sabía que mínimo a uno se encontraría por allí.

Sin embargo, sintiendo el peso de su capa como un estorbo, se detuvo tras girar en la primer curva y se la quitó rápidamente, y con una mueca de asco en su rostro. Sus dedos se movieron con rapidez y casi torpeza, como si el contacto le quemara. Y es que había sido su padre el que aquella noche le había acomodado aquella prenda antes de partir, mientras le susurraba al oído que no había lugar para errores o fallos, que estaba el nombre de la familia en sus manos.

Draco dejó caer la capa mientras alzaba una ceja recordando sus palabras, e inmediatamente alzó su varita tras escuchar pasos frente a él. Tragó saliva cuando dos mortífagos se acercaron.

—¿Malfoy? —Preguntó estúpidamente uno cuando lo tuvo demasiado cerca como para que aquello fuese una obviedad. Este le dio un codazo a su compañero, quien llevando también una máscara, no mostró ninguna emoción y no se veía tan social. —Te dije que era él—

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó con frialdad y tono cortante. Podría atacarlos antes de que reaccionaran, pero le servía cualquier tipo de información que sea ajena a la que él sabía. Después de todo, las cosas podrían haber cambiado después de aquel llamado que el mismo Voldemort les había hecho hacía menos de diez minutos.

—Venimos de buscar el—

—La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, Draco. — Dijo el otro mortífago, o mejor dicho, mortífaga, interrumpiendo la respuesta del primero.

Lentamente los ojos grises del Slytherin se deslizaron a ella, observando su mirada a través de su máscara, y parpadeó con una tranquilidad que comenzaba a perder.

—Es bueno saber que sigues viva, _Pansy_. — Murmuró mientras un temblor lograba desestabilizar la superficie del suelo, pero el único que se movió por inestabilidad fue el otro mortífago. Ni Draco ni ella se movieron, y aún se sostenían las miradas.

Ella llevó su mano libre, la que no sostenía su varita, y se retiró la máscara plateada, para luego bajar por inercia su capucha. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes, así también como sus facciones se hicieron ver. Draco siempre había pensado que su rostro era fino, delicado y agresivo al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias. Sigues sin contestar mi pregunta. — Demandó la castaña, mientras el otro mortífago comenzaba a incomodarse.

Draco por su parte, guardó silencio. Y en aquellos segundos que transcurrieron, sus ojos se afilaron, y su rostro pareció congelarse incluso a pesar de que no movió un músculo. Pansy tragó saliva, pero no bajó la mirada. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero Malfoy habló antes.

—Ponme a prueba y vuelve a demandarme algo. — Siseó lentamente, pero con un tono de voz que provocaría escalofríos en cualquiera. Y de hecho, el que aún mantenía la máscara, dio un paso atrás y murmuró algo que no logró escuchar.

La castaña entrecerró levemente los ojos, observando al rubio. No estaba pensando en decirle algo, ni tampoco dudaba en si hacerlo o no. Estaba intentando saber qué estaba haciendo él allí, sin la máscara. Y Draco supo que aquellos eran sus pensamientos. Por ello mismo, siendo demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiese parpadear, alzó su varita.

—¡Depulso! —Gritó mientras hacía un ágil movimiento de varita. El compañero de Pansy, al que nunca sabría quien era, recibió el impacto en el pecho y el impulso lo envió hacia atrás, desmayándolo al instante.

Pansy había girado su rostro con rapidez para observar al mortífago siendo expulsado por el suelo, para luego volver a mirar a la serpiente.

El rubio mantuvo su varita alzada, enfrentando a la castaña. Podía observar como sus dientes hacían presión unos contra otros, mientras su mano se cerraba cada vez más y con mayor fuerza alrededor de su varita. Claramente, si no se hubiesen conocido, ya le hubiese atacado. Pero no lo haría. Él estaba seguro de eso. Y fue por ello que con lentitud bajó su mano, sin perder nunca el contacto visual con ella.

La castaña siguió en cambio el camino de su mano y su varita, para luego volver a alzar sus ojos verdes hacia él. Su cabello lasio estaba un poco despeinado, y sus ropas apenas tenían suciedad. Supuso habían entrado por algún área del castillo donde no había mucha actividad. El hecho de haber llevado su máscara hasta hacía minutos había protegido su porcelánico rostro de cualquier daño. No era ninguna mentira que Pansy le parecía atractiva, y aquello había sido suficiente al principio como para enrollarse y compartir sábanas con ella durante los últimos dos años sobre todo. Entre muchas otras. Y sin embargo no le unía ningún sentimiento amoroso con ella, ni nada parecido. Aunque sabía ella no podía decir lo mismo, pero sinceramente, no le importaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco? —Preguntó ella entonces, casi con debilidad.

Observó que sus hombros ya no estaban firmes, sino que relajados, y de hecho toda su postura y su cuerpo ahora lo estaba. Como si se hubiese dado cuenta que pelear contra él era una estupidez, lo cual lo era.

—Debes irte. — Respondió él tras unos segundos, con cierta acidez, mientras la observaba con firmeza.

—No hasta que me digas que sucede. Tus padres, ¡¿Qué crees que d—

—Me importan una mierda mis padres. Y una mierda me importas _tú_, así que te vas por las buenas o por las malas. —

Sus palabras la hirieron, él lo pudo ver en la forma en la que sus ojos se abrieron con dolor, y una leve capa de lágrimas se formó en ambos, más Pansy se mantuvo firme. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Ambos sabemos que lo primero no es así. No con tu madre. Y lo otro… — Inhaló aire, con sus labios temblando por la mezcla de rabia y dolor. Pero su orgullo la hizo continuar. — Lo otro no lo dudo, pero a mí _sí_ me importas Malfoy. —

Draco mantuvo su postura, con su mirada fija en sus ojos, fría e inescrutable. No le agradó lo primero que dijo, en parte porque tenía razón. Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, ni tampoco cuando se acercó y ella rozó sus labios. Sus manos femeninas subieron hasta sus hombros, ejerciendo fuerza con sus dedos al llegar a ellos.

Ella era casi tan alta como él, por lo que a diferencia de muchas chicas, no tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie. Él no movió sus labios, sin rechazar el contacto, pero tampoco queriéndolo. Aquello sin sorprender a Pansy, la motivó aún más, y presionó sus labios con mayor fuerza sobre los de Draco. Él permaneció con sus ojos grises mirándola, y ella al notar que aún él no hacía movimiento alguno entreabrió sus labios y mordió su labio inferior. Primero levemente, tentándolo, y luego con fuerza. Finalmente el rubio la tomó de sus muñecas y la separó de él. La castaña se removió entre sus brazos, pero él apretó sus dedos alrededor de su piel y ella se detuvo. La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me importas del modo en que tú quieres tan patéticamente que haga. _Nunca lo haré_. —Susurró sobre sus labios, sin emoción. —Pero eso no quita el que no quiera asistir a tu funeral, Pansy.— Dijo con cierta burla y sarcasmo, pero a pesar de todo con sinceridad. Él no quería a la castaña, no le producía ningún sentimiento que no sea más que la pasión o lujuria. Ni siquiera verdadera confianza. En realidad nunca habían sido amigos, ya que nunca le había interesado como amiga. Pero después de tantos años, habían formado un lazo, quizá de alianza. —Yo quiero que te largues. Pero haz lo que quieras. Siempre y cuando no te metas en mi camino. ¿Entiendes? — Preguntó en un susurro entre despreocupado y amenazante, y cuando ella asintió con lentitud, soltó sus muñecas y se alejó de ella.

Parkinson lo observó con su orgullo casi deshecho, pero tras tragar saliva, irguió su postura, y pasó una mano por sus cabellos largos. Le dedicó una última mirada al rubio antes de desaparecer sin decir nada más.

Malfoy observó por unos segundos el lugar por el que había desaparecido la Slytherin. No tenía idea de qué haría ella, pero esperaba le hiciera caso. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ella nuevamente en el futuro, ni estaba seguro de cómo saldrían las cosas en caso de que eso sucediera.

Revolvió su cabello rubio platino, y luego deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el mismo para peinarlo hacia atrás. Decidió que la idea de los pasillos no era tan buena. Había tenido suerte esta vez por ser Pansy y un energúmeno que aún debería de seguir en el suelo. Y tras recordar a este último, decidió volver en sus pasos para encontrarlo y verificar que no se había levantado aún.

Giró nuevamente por el pasillo, y cuando iba a alzar sus ojos hacia el frente, un nuevo temblor afectó al lugar, y tuvo que apoyar su mano contra la pared. Relamió su labio inferior, sintiendo levemente dolorida la zona en la que Pansy había mordido; pero casi se muerde él accidentalmente al encontrar a Granger parada a los pies del mortífago que ahora confirmaba, seguía en el piso. Ella parecía no haberlo visto, y le pareció tan indefensa en aquellos momentos, que por un segundo hubiese querido no haber cambiado de pensamientos a último momento en aquella guerra para poder atacarla.

Sus ojos grises observaron la manera en la que ella observaba el cuerpo de aquel idiota, y él alzó una ceja al interpretar su mirada como una mezcla de confusión y casi interpretación. Sus labios instintivamente se fruncieron con la sola imagen de ella.

—Por ser tan inteligente, puedes ser _muy_ estúpida. —Siseó con un tono de voz elevado ya que los jodidos hechizos provocaban cada vez más temblores en aquella área. De seguro alrededor de las paredes de aquellos pasillos se estaban dando duro. Y mientras tanto él allí, con Granger. — Creí haber dejado en claro que me dejaras en paz. — Puntualizó alzando sus cejas con sarcasmo, para luego volver a apoyar su mano contra la pared para estabilizarse.

La castaña tenía sus ojos abiertos, observándolo casi sin creerlo al principio, pero entre los temblores y su mente que parecía trabajar rápidamente, entrecerró los ojos con odio y alzó el mentón con decisión.

—Omitiré lo primero. Pero con respecto a lo segundo, _creo_ que no estás en posición de pedir absolutamente nada, Malfoy. — Sus ojos parecían determinados, y el rubio la observó como si estuviese borracha.

—Pues _crees_ mal, Granger. Yo estoy en todo mi maldito der—

Primero fueron gritos los que interrumpieron al rubio. Pero lo segundo principalmente fue lo que captó su atención y la de la castaña a partes iguales. La pared por la cual los dos estaban apoyando sus manos tembló con mucha intensidad, y el techo sobre sus cabezas comenzó a agrietarse y a moverse de igual forma. Algún estúpido había olvidado que a pesar de estar en una jodida guerra, la gente seguía yendo y viniendo por los pasillos.

Fue cuestión de dos segundos en los que la entrada por la que entraba luz, aquella por la cual ambos habían entrado, se vio tapada por completo cuando el techo próximo a la misma se derrumbó. Y luego fue como un efecto dominó, donde cada trozo de techo comenzó a agrietarse y caer, en ese orden hasta llegar a ellos. Malfoy dio un paso hacia atrás, y luego otro mirando hacia arriba, sin siquiera recordar que estaba Granger frente a él. Y cuando se dispuso a correr en el lado contrario, escuchó un grito de dolor.

La Gryffindor había tardado en correr, y por ende, una roca del tamaño de una Quaffle le había rozado la espalda al caer, dejando un corte de una línea en su remera y espalda; empujándola al suelo. El rubio entreabrió los labios al verla, intercambiando aquella visión con la del techo que continuaba desmoronándose. La idiota no se levantaba, y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza por el dolor asumía él, y por ello Draco resopló, gruñendo.

—¡Joder! ¡Tienes la reacción de una babosa Granger! — Gritó malhumorado, dando tres pasos largos y rápidos. Pequeños trozos de piedra comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, y al llegar a su cuerpo, el Slytherin dudó un segundo antes de tomar su brazo con su mano y tirar de ella hacia su lado. Apenas tuvo que hacer fuerza para levantarla, y al impulsarla hacia él con más fuerza de la requerida, terminó tropezándose y llevándosela a ella sobre él.

Él cayó sobre alguna jodida roca, ya que sintió una punzada en la parte media de su espalda, y como cereza del postre Granger encima suyo. La castaña automáticamente gritó aún adolorida, y totalmente espantada por el contacto entre ambos, lo cual en otras circunstancias le habría parecido sumamente divertido. Pero el punto es que ella se movía y lograba que la roca se incrustará aún más en su espalda.

—¡Mierda Granger, deja de moverte! —Demandó tomando sus antebrazos con sus manos, mientras pensaba por qué demonios no había dejado que el techo se le cayera encima.

—¡D-Déjame ir! —Demandó ella en un chillido, moviéndose ahora aún más, logrando que el Slytherin gimiera de dolor. Al escucharlo, la castaña se detuvo y abrió los ojos observándolo casi preocupada.

Ahora que ella se había detenido, pudo notar que la distancia era muy poca. Demasiado poca. Por lo que Malfoy pudo ver sus propios ojos reflejados en los de ella, y el detalle de sus pecas sobre sus mejillas. Y allí fue él quien comenzó a removerse. Aprovechando que la tenía agarrada de los brazos, la empujó a un lado, separándola de su cuerpo y sin importarle si lo había hecho con poca delicadeza. Le daba igual.

Por su parte, Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo, y se deshizo del agarre del rubio de mala gana y con rudeza.

—Vuelve a tocarme Malfoy, y te olvidas de tus manos. —Murmuró entrecortada por la agitación del momento, con sus ojos observando el techo que tenían sobre ellos, el cual si bien estaba agrietado, dentro de todo estaba sano. Parecía que ya no había nada más que caía del mismo, aunque pequeños temblores y estruendos se seguían escuchando de afuera, solo que ahora estaban más apagados o débiles.

—Ya lo creo, _yo mismo_ me las corto. —Murmuró con desagrado mientras lanzaba la roca que había tenido bajo su espalda. —Puta roca. — Susurró mientras se levantaba no sin cierto esfuerzo, sintiendo como apenas podía enderezarse. Observó de reojo a la castaña aún en el suelo y rodó los ojos, antes de desviar su mirada grisácea al lugar por el que ahora no podrían ellos salir, ni nadie entrar. Las mismas piedras y trozos de techo que habían caído, se habían encargado de sellar la entrada.

—Supongo tu sueño se hará realidad después de todo, Granger. ¿O tus temores quizá? — Preguntó dándole la espalda, para luego girarse y enfrentarla con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Por supuesto que la idea de estar allí con ella le era tan desagradable como el hecho de pensar en besar a McGonagall. Pero ahora tenía a favor que le había salvado el trasero, y pensaba utilizar eso a su favor.

El brillo en sus ojos grises en medio de la oscuridad se intensificó por sus pensamientos, y por el modo en el que la castaña le devolvió la mirada, supo que adivinó lo que él estaba pensando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nuevamente!<strong>

**Bueno, sé que tardé un poco en actualizar, pero hasta noviembre/diciembre los profesores en la universidad tienen como objetivo quitarme la vida social y tiempo libre, por lo que me fue un poco difícil sentarme a escribir.**

**Pero al final pude, y esto es lo que salió! Introduje a Pansy a la historia, no la quise hacer como una chica débil o llorona, sino como simplemente una chica enamorada del chico equivocado. **

**En fin, espero que les guste como quedó, y como dije antes, cualquier crítica constructiva es más que bienvenida, y sugerencias también :3**

**Un beso!**


End file.
